Realizations in golden black shadows
by Reooo
Summary: Au set during (Black gold and red blood ) in season 2 , Incident happen when Jane was in jail that leads Lisbon to realizations that explain her change in attitude towards Jane from angry boss to the closest person in his life .


_**Disclaimer : I don't own any thing .**_

_she relaxed in her chair and sighed as she took her pen and started on the paper work .. in ten minutes she left the pen and raised her head looking at the bullpen in the direction of Jane's couch , she had missed him badly but she hated what he had done ..spying on Bosco's team was a stupid thing to do but some how she understood why he did that ..he was like an addict suffering from withdrawal ..he couldn't just let red john go like that ._

_Actually she was afraid that he would request a transfer to Bosco's team and was really surprised that he didn't ..because he was there for the red john case like he said so if they didn't have the case then why had he stayed ? ._

_She shook her head ..she was just glad he did , he had asked her to talk to Bosco and the team shared his same theory about how Bosco would do any thing for her but she wasn't really sure of that love they because he was an old friend and happily married man although the looks he gave her said otherwise some times .. she knew she could make Bosco let it go in a way or another ..but not yet ._

_Although she had missed Jane but she was pleased with the situation hoping he would finally learn to respect the law and live in the mortal world for a few days ..she held her pen again ..may be she will leave him in jail for a few more days ..it would do him good .. he deserved it ._

_The next morning she went to the office and started working when Minelli called her to his office , he looked anguished and she could feel that some thing bad had happened ._

'_Lisbon . it's about Jane ' he said and she closed her eyes .he must have escaped that was her first thought and she was here now to being yelled at ._

' _Whatever he had done sir , I swear ... ' ._

'_Jane is in the hospital , I don't know about his condition yet ..Looks like some prisoners with grudge attacked him ' he said apologetically and she stopped talking ..breathing ._

_In half an hour she was in the prison's medical facility waiting for the doctor ._

' _Mr Jane was beaten up very badly ..he has several injuries and bruises all over his body a concussion ..two broken ribs and a fractured arm .. he will have to stay here for a few days before he goes back to Jail ' ._

_She swallowed every thing the doctor said and did her best to talk ' Can I see him ? ' ._

_She wanted to scream or hit some thing ..she let a few tears fall and took a closer step to his bed , his face was all purple from bruises and one eye was swollen and there was a big bandage on his forehead just above his eyebrow , she could see one splinted arm and bandaged other , and fortunately she couldn't see his ribs under the gown .. she didn't think she could handle it ._

_She really wanted to reach out for him but she was afraid she would hurt him so she turned around the bed to the other side to take his bandaged ..less damaged arm ..hand in hers but she felt furious when she saw his had was cuffed to bed and called the nurse and the doctor ' You are cuffing his hand ' she asked furiously and they nodded ' it's procedure ..in case criminals try to escape ' the doctor said and she shook her head ' Uncuff him now ..i am responsible ' ._

_They called the security and to every body's dismay , they uncuffed him ._

…

_A few hours later :_

' _Lisbon .. Lisbon ..' he murmured slowly awakening and she stood up wiping her eyes smiling ' I am here . Jane , you're gonna be fine ' _

_He looked at her with misty eyes pain in every breathe ..the drugs effect wearing off ..' they were four hulks ..i didn't have time to ..if the guard didn't come ..' he sighed in exhaustion and tightened his grip on her hand ' Thank you for coming ' ._

_A sharp stab of pain attacked her heart , he was thanking her like he would do a stranger as if she couldn't have come ..he was pulling away from her again and it was all her fault ._

' _I should go , I will come see you later ' she wanted to leave run so far away , she didn't want him to see the tears and pain and guilt in her eyes ._

…_.._

_She went back to the CBI barely holding herself , the team welcomed her with worried eyes and she calmly told them about the situation and they exchanged looks between them then back to her ' Are you alright , boss ? ' asked Cho ._

_She nodded quietly and went back to her office ._

_Her eyes widened when she heard a knock on the door to find Bosco ' Lisbon , I heard about what happened to Jane , is he alright now ' .his voice was soft and apologetic ._

_She nodded her eyes misty ' He's lucky , they could have killed him ' ._

_Bosco took a step closer to her desk and sighed ' This is not your fault ..he got himself into this mess from the begging ' ._

_She stared at him for a moment ' I didn't help him .i didn't even try to defend him ..you know what ? he saved my life first then my career and sanity ..he did it all for me but you know what I did , I actually hoped it would teach him a lesson to understand all about crime and punishment ..he would never do that to me ' ._

'_Lisbon ..' he started looking shocked about what she had just said , it fueled his jealousy even more ._

' _When are you going to drop the charges ?' she asked completely unaware of his feelings at the moment and he frowned ' what if I don't want to do that ' he said and she raised an eyebrow ._

' _Don't make me go there . Sam ' she said looking away ._

'_What are you saying exactly ?' he asked in disbelief ._

' _You know what I am saying . I will talk about what happened eight years ago ' she felt guilty but it's not like he gave her other choice ._

'_really . I don't believe you '._

'_believe me here I am ' her voice more confident ..she was determined ._

' _you would ruin our lives ..our careers .over Jane . does he mean that much to you 'he sai and her eyes widened ..she hadn't expected that question .actually she hadn't t thought about it before but now all she could feel or think is ' yes .and so much more ' ..she made it to the realization and it horrified her ..she was so lost in a mess of feelings and thoughts that she had forgot about Bosco's presence for a moment ._

_she wouldn't do that .he probably knows any way ..may be that's the problem if what Jane and the team said was true about his feelings and it made perfect sense now ..but she wasn't about to say it out loud ._

'_He closes cases ' she said ..it was all she had in mind ..it wasn't convincing but she didn't care ._

_After a moment he nodded ..her lame words and the look on her face gave him all the answers he didn't really need .. he quietly turned back and walked out of the door ._

…_.._

_He woke up and she was there again .. he had been seeking her beautiful eyes the whole day , he didn't know why and didn't think too much about it but some thing about his boss's voice and gentle gazes soothed him and made him feel safe ._

_She smiled gently at him ' Bosco dropped the charges ..tomorrow I am gonna take you home ' ._

'_Thank you Lisbon ' he said and she shook her head ..why did it bother her so much when he did that ._

'_Don't ' ._

_He smiled at her and tried to sit up but groaned in pain and her heart ached for him ..it was like a veil was on her eyes and the whole thing removed it ..she had feelings for Patrick Jane and every body knew it , she had no idea what would happen now but she knew she would be the friend he need from now on ..she would show him that he could trust her and when he was ready ..she would be just there waiting and he would know she was the right woman for him . _

_she helped him settle in a sitting position and sat back in her chair ..he gave her one of his widest smiles and she knew … she would be doomed if she lost him ._

' _so what did you have on him ..he's not the type that would bend his principles over love ' he said studying her ._

'_you're crazy ' she said looking away annoyed and he grinned pleased with himself ' oh Lisbon . I am touched ,you would risk your career over me , means a lot to me '._

_she blushed and tried hard not to show it more comfortable now that their usual banter was back ' You know , I should have let you rot in Jail ' ._

_**Thank u for reading and sorry for any mistakes .**_


End file.
